1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump having a removable cover, and more particularly to a pump, wherein the removable cover is mounted and detached easily, rapidly and conveniently, thereby facilitating the operator mounting the removable cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pump comprises a main body, and a cover mounted on the main body. However, the cover cannot be mounted on or detached from the main body easily and conveniently, thereby causing inconvenience to the operator when mounting the cover.